


I won't be a victor.

by Maria (Queenofcarnage)



Category: 15th Century CE RPF
Genre: F/M, Henry doesn't believe he'll win, love letter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 15:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18123215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofcarnage/pseuds/Maria
Summary: Henry Tudor doesn't think he'll win. So he sends Elizabeth a warning.





	I won't be a victor.

_Dearest Elizabeth,_ _You’ve been the light of my life. The mother of my children. My queen, who I’d have crowned beside me. We’d have children for England. I’d teach you Welsh. I’d …_ _I doubt I’ll be a victor. If I am not, leave England, sail for Wales, find a way to protect yourself, become a nun if need be. I just wanted to say. I love you._ _Your Love, Henry Tudor_

 

 

 


End file.
